Twilight of the Federation Part 1: The Entity
by Andres97
Summary: A short story written in parts, based on the Star Trek Online game focusing on a what if of the Tholians and the Crystallined Entity working together.
1. Prologue

**_Twilight of the Federation Part 1:_**

**_The Entity_**

Prologue: During the years following the Dominion War the Alpha Quadrant had begun to stabilize and destabilize in some regions. The Cardassian Union had been left in ruins after the war. 8 Billion Lives' extinguished in the final hours of the war. The Federation had lost a quarter of the Fleet, The Klingon Empire had lost a huge amount of men and equipment taking back planets from the Dominion. Earth was still recovering from the Breen Attack which destroyed Starfleet Headquarters and killed 9 million across the world. During the war the Federation was not able to attend to diplomatic matters as much because of the concentration on defeating the Dominion Alliance so many neighboring races became hostile to the Federation and began to launch raids into Federation space. In 2379 the Romulan Star Empire had lost its Praetor and then the Imperial fleet and senate fought to regain power.

During all this a power which had remain hidden took advantage and placed operatives inside all the major powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants in preparation for a plot that would topple those governments.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Stardate 87724.56, Earth Spacedock, Admiral Lia Tahoe's Office_**

An air of panic circled through Admiral Tahoe's office as Starfleet officers ran in and out bringing status reports and casualty lists to her desk. The Tholians had just launched a major invasion of the Federation, they overran 10 systems and 5 starbases in less than 72 Hours. Nobody could believe the speed at which they moved, no survivors were left from the attacks. Admiral Tahoe had the despairing job of making reports to deliver to the Federation President. "Fucking Tholians!" Tahoe yelled out as she slammed her fists or the desk, the PADD she had been examining tumbled to the floor. Everybody in her office stopped working and looked over at her. "Well, what are you looking at?! Get back to work!" Tahoe ordered. Ensign John Harriman was standing next to her desk filing some reports, he looked at her intently and asked, "Admiral are you ok?" Tahoe smiled and then turned to him and said "You're the first person to ask me that since this whole situation started, the answer is no ensign I am not fine. The file I just looked at showed a report from the Celes Colony. The Tholians destroyed Celes City, my family lived there. Preliminary findings suggest no survivors. So I'm a little upset."

Ensign Harriman looked at her and said "Admiral I'm sorry but if it were me I would be more than upset. I would want revenge." Tahoe turned back to her work and smiled and said "Well see that is why you're not in this chair ensign, you cannot let your emotions get in the way from doing what's right." Admiral Tahoe looked at the next report, which had come in from the front. A Tholian Fleet had encountered a supply convoy, destroyed the escorts and then raided the convoy and destroyed the defenseless ships too, No survivors. Sensor data from the Midas Array described a large vessel moving with the Tholian Fleet. It was not of Tholian origin but seemed similar to their ships. She flipped to the next report, the USS Enterprise-F had encountered a Tholian squadron moving towards Starbase 67, and in the end the Enterprise was crippled and adrift. Admiral Tahoe stood up just as another PADD was placed on her desk, this one said she had to go a cabinet meeting with Fleet Admiral V'rok to inform the President on how the war was going.

**_Stardate 87727.04, Paris Earth, Presidents Cabinet Meeting_**

Admirals Tahoe and V'rok sat at the table the meeting was going to take place. Tahoe and V'rok spoke about the war and the implications it could have on the Federation if it was not resolved easily, they were interrupted when the doors to the meeting and President Nanietta Bacco walked in along with the Secretary of Defense Chixx Drom and other members of the cabinet. Tahoe and V'rok stood as the president made her way to the table but she motioned faintly to remain seated. Bacco had been the president for 10 years already. Her Third term started just as the Tholians had launched their invasion of the Federation. As the final members of the Cabinet filed in and sat down President Bacco motioned for the doors to be closed and the meeting to start. Admiral Tahoe started "Good morning Madam President and members of the cabinet, as you are well aware this morning Starbase 67, Azati Prime and New Xindus fell to the Tholians. Their line of advance has formed a wedge in our space trapping the 17th and 23rd Fleets here in the Galen system and the 9th Fleet at Omicron Zeta" She pointed to several points on a 3d holographic display of Federation space. Bacco looked at the display and asked "At the rate their going when would they reach the Core worlds?"

V'rok took a deep breath, something that was not expected from a Vulcan and responded "At the pace their going. If we don't stop them or delay them somehow they will reach Andoria in 7 days, Vulcan in 10 and Earth in 15. So we have 15 days to find a way to stop the Tholians." The Secretary of Defense stood up and asked in bewilderment "Can't the Klingons help us? I mean we are allies after all. I mean the Khitomer Accords must stand for something, they have to honor it." Everybody in the room started speaking, President Bacco stood up and spoke "I spoke with Chancellor J'mpok this morning about the current situation. He said getting support from the High Council has been tough and that the Romulans are starting trouble again near the shared border. So we cannot expect help from them and any help we do receive from the Klingons will be minimal at best." The secretary of defense was in shock at this development, he rubbed his temples and looked at the Holographic display and asked "Is there any other bad news?" Admiral Tahoe looked him straight in the eye, she straightened up as she spoke "Yes, the Tholians seem to have a new ally or new ship. Rumors have been circulating that a ship, huge in size is moving with the Tholian fleet. This ship apparently is responsible for the destruction of the Fleets at Ceti Alpha and Xindus. But we don't have proof just rumors. Our long range scans have been deflected back and we can't get any readings from what's going on." An uproar formed in the meeting hall as members of the cabinet yelled out questions and looked through their PADDS with concern. Admiral V'rok motioned for everybody to calm down but he got no response. Vice President Oeanik stood up and yelled "Stop this senseless babbling, we won't get a damn thing done if we ourselves can't work. We need to find a damn way to stop them before they reach Earth. If the Klingons won't help us then damn them to hell, we'll do it ourselves. We managed at Wolf 359 and at Sector 001. We'll manage through this." Chixx looked at Oeanik with contempt and said "May I remind you that the Klingons sent a fleet to help defend Earth when the Undine attacked and that the Klingons helped during the Dominion War?!" Bacco spoke "And look at where we are now, the Klingons don't want to help us. They said they will try but I doubt it. After the Long War we are not on great terms. Sure we are allies on paper but physically we hate each other. Right now I called this meeting adjourned, we did not reach any agreement and we are not accomplishing anything. The tactical briefing, I'm sorry Admirals but you better bring better information next time. We are just in the dark as we were in the last one. Until next meeting, adjourned." Bacco stood up and headed out the door with her guards and Oeanik trailing behind. The other members of the cabinet soon left leaving Tahoe and V'rok by themselves.


End file.
